


Nino's Salvation

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Farting, Gen, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A scene between a poor trapped Nino and a gassy Nathalie
Relationships: Nino Lahiffe & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	Nino's Salvation

It was no wonder why Nathalie was regulated to her office while Adrien was elsewhere. Adrien's warning to not be in here was now very understood by Nino. After being trapped for almost an hour, Nino understood why she would not be farting like this out in public; she could be unleashing this dreadfulness upon the world.

….PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Nathalie had her way with him, simply put. There was nothing Nino could do as his ears rung with the power of this gas; it was way too much to handle by any mere mortal. Her fart had calmed off just a bit, not booming as loud, the room still shook in her wake but the fart was wrapping up, and then Nino felt it, one extra component in her gas that Nino recognized instantly, crap. 

As the fart finished up there was a loud, nearly 15-second long release of wet and juicy gas, so wet that it stained her panties. As the fart wrapped up Nino was no longer just smelling a mature woman fart, Nino was smelling her crap her panties. Nino felt tiny bits of her shitty gas juice reach his face, some had made it through her underwear and now Nino was in a humidified wind tunnel of shit-smelling wind. As the fart finally ended there was one more disturbing wet plopping sound that concluded in a wet splash against her panties, she had officially sharted herself. 

It was just gross now, a grown woman like this crapping herself. Nino could imagine how messed up her panties look. Thankfully though this shart would be his salvation. As she realized what she had done she was quick to get up off the chair. In doing so her legs touched him, Nino felt some kind of movement as he moved as far back as he could. Nino was almost certain she did feel his presence, but her occupations were with something else at the moment. 

She clinched her ass as she ran out of the office and toward the bathroom. As she ran, Nino could see a small but very obvious brown stain on the back of her black pants.


End file.
